


Deck the Halls with Love and Folly by sushicorps [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Yuuri is adorable, Birthday, Christmas, Crack, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Viktor!, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Viktor is a dumbass, and Yurio is third wheelin' and done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Deck the Halls with Love and Folly by sushicorpsSummary: “Well…” Viktor starts but doesn't continue because where does one even go with “I am really a world champion figure skater but I got distracted because I think you’re really cute and now you’re offering to teach me how to ice skate and I’m actually about to say yes?”Basically, the first time Viktor Nikiforov sees Katsuki Yuuri, he skates into a Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deck the Halls with Love and Folly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053941) by [sushicorps (Inclinant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/pseuds/sushicorps). 



**Title** : Deck the Halls with Love and Folly  
 **Author** : sushicorps  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : “Well…” Viktor starts but doesn't continue because where does one even go with “I am really a world champion figure skater but I got distracted because I think you’re really cute and now you’re offering to teach me how to ice skate and I’m actually about to say yes?”  
   
 **Basically, the first time Viktor Nikiforov sees Katsuki Yuuri, he skates into a Christmas tree.**  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9053941)  
**Length** 0:18:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Deck%20the%20Halls%20with%20Love%20and%20Folly%20by%20sushicorps.mp3)


End file.
